What Should We Do?
by dublinchick27
Summary: Bella is a timid girl in high school, and thinks her life has changed for the better when the most popular guy in school, Edward Cullen, asks her out.  However, Bella isn't aware that things are about to head a completely different direction.
1. Chapter 1

**My head was already pounding from the babble entering my right ear, and I mentally cursed myself for not packing the extra strength headache tablets that I had carelessly left on my dresser an hour earlier. It was a dreary Monday morning in late March, and I was forced to listen to my best friend Alice's ranting about our school's upcoming spring dance as we trudged to school. This was a topic I had consciously avoided for as long as possible, but with only twelve days to go until the annual event, I was running out of time to find someone who would possibly want to go with me.**

"**Oh! I'll have to show you my new shoes that I got to go with my dress, Bella! It took me ages to find the perfect pair, but they're gorgeous! I hope Jasper will like my dress…"**

**Ah, there it is. I was wondering when she was going to mention Jasper, it never normally takes more than three minutes of conversation until she directs it that way. Alice's 18 month relationship with her affectionate boyfriend Jasper meant that she didn't have the same worry as me. She already had the worst part out of the way. All she had to worry about was if her mascara would run on the night, or if she didn't have enough space in her handbag to fit all of her essentials. I had known Alice since we were thirteen years old, and I saw her treated badly by guys in the past so I was happy that she was being treated right by Jasper. I could see that he made her feel very secure, even though she never mentioned this. Of course I was happy for her, but despite this, I still felt jealous every time I saw them together. Anyone could tell that Jasper was madly in love with Alice just from the way he looked at her. I'd had a couple of boyfriends in the past, but I still hadn't found my version of Jasper yet. **

"**Hello? Bella, are you even listening to me? I asked have you found anyone to go to the dance with yet." Alice's voice broke my daydream.**

"**No not yet, but I don't think I'll go to the dance now. It's highly unlikely that I'll find someone in the next week or so, Alice," I replied with certainty.**

"**Oh, Bella I can't go on my own! Who am I going to run to the bathroom with for gossip sessions about how horrible Tanya Denali looks?" Tanya Denali was the school queen bee. She was gorgeous, popular, and had guys following her every footstep, including the school heartthrob Edward Cullen. He was captain of the school's football team, and wherever he was, Tanya was with him. Tanya and Edward were the perfect couple in school for two years, but were now "good friends", even with Tanya shamelessly flirting with him anytime she was within a two-mile radius of him. The idea of insulting the school's super-bitch with my best friend was very appealing, but the thought of going to the dance without a date was only to be described as social suicide. **

"**Sorry, Alice. Anyway, you won't even notice me gone with Jasper making goo-goo eyes at you all night, and we can have a long bitching session about Denali on the phone and you can tell me all about her streaky fake tanned legs." **

"**Bella I'm not going without you. We'll find you the perfect guy, don't worry. Ooh!" Alice was getting enthusiastic now as we walked into the school gates and she started scanning the grounds for potential dates. When I saw her eyeing a guy whose dandruff could cause an avalanche, I took her firmly by the arm and we went to class as I silently hoped that there would be no more mention of this.**

**To my dismay, Alice's eagerness had only increased as we walked to the cafeteria. "What about Austin Greene? Oh, or Connor Scott? He's pretty hot!" Alice asked excitedly as she pointed out various guys. "Alice, hon, Austin's body odour is nauseating, and Connor Scott is pretty hot I guess, but wasn't he the one who passed out those ecstasy pills at **_**last years **_**spring dance?" I wasn't trying to shoot poor Alice down completely, but I wouldn't go near those guys with a barge pole. "Yeah you're right, we'll find you someone Bella, don't worry." I wanted to tell Alice I wasn't worried one little bit, but was saved from that as Jasper bounded up beside us in the lunch line. "Hey baby," he cooed as he lightly kissed Alice's cheek and held her hand. Alice's face lit up instantly, completely forgetting about her guy-hunting mission as her cheeks blushed the usual pink colour anytime Jasper was around. "Hey sweetie, I missed you today," Alice stared lovingly into his eyes. "I missed you too, princess. You look beautiful today." That was my queue to go. That conversation was reserved for couples only, so I packed up my lunch tray and briskly walked to grab our usual table. But I walked a little too briskly and bumped into a tall, well-built figure in front of me. As everything from my tray tumbled to the floor, I wished there was a big hole in the floor that would swallow me at that very moment. No such luck. I looked up to the victim of my klutziness to apologise, only to see none other than Edward Cullen standing in front of me with his chocolate milkshake spilled all over his white football jersey. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I noticed my voice shook a lot. I couldn't look him in the eye, so I bent to the ground and started to pick up the tray and food from the floor. Why did it have to be the most popular guy in school? So embarrassing! "Its okay, it's partly my fault too," Edward bent down to help me pile the mess onto the tray. "Sorry again," I said meekly as I dumped everything into the trash can, and before he could answer, I went to take my seat with Alice and Jasper in the corner of the cafeteria to wallow in embarrassment and misery. I could feel all eyes on me as I took the walk of shame to the table, keeping my head down to hide my scarlet cheeks. As I took my seat, I shot Alice a warning glance that told her not to mention anything. She understood, so she started chatting to Jasper about catching a movie that weekend as I sat in silence, wishing that life had a rewind button.**

**Walking to my last class that day, I felt relieved that this day was almost over. All I wanted to do was get home, go to bed, and hope that tomorrow would be better. Bad days were very exhausting. Since Alice had probably walked ahead to French class with her lovebird, I traipsed behind on my own when suddenly an unfamiliar shadow loomed beside me. I looked up to see Edward Cullen beside me. "Hey, Bella is it?" We stopped walking, and I was fairly certain my heart stopped at the same time. "Um, yeah, Bella," I struggled to remember my name. Wow, I never noticed how hot he was. "Hey, I'm Edward. I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened at lunch earlier. It was totally my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," he looked at me apologetically. **

"**Oh, that's okay. I'm pretty clumsy most of the time anyway. Sorry about your shirt though," I replied. I tried my best to look at him, instead of keeping my head down like an unsocial loser, and noticed he had lovely blue eyes…**

"**Oh don't worry about that," his reply snapped me out of my semi-trance, "that shirt has been through so much destruction already, I'm sure a little chocolate milkshake won't hurt." He was being so nice; I thought he would be an ignorant prick like most of the "popular crowd" in school. He obviously wasn't under the Tanya Denali influence completely. I didn't know what to say back, so I just smiled timidly. Weak, I know. "I hope I didn't hurt you earlier when I walked into you. I'm pretty big and bulky, and I walked into you pretty hard." "Oh no, you didn't hurt me at all. I'm fine," I answered honestly. **

"**Come on, I'll walk you to class. It's the least I can do," he smiled at me, and I willed my jelly-like legs to keep me upright. As we started walking, he made casual conversation, which made me feel slightly less uneasy. **

"**So, are you looking forward to the dance next week?" He wondered. Is that all people talk about? **

"**Um, I don't think I'm going to the dance. It's not really a big deal to me, and besides, I don't wanna see my best friend being all corny with her boyfriend for the whole night, " I replied jokingly. He let out a soft chuckle.**

"**Yeah I'm not that big into dances myself. I don't see the point making all that fuss over one night that will probably end up in a drunken mess anyway. I'm not gonna waste my money on that shit," he said openly. **

"**I have to agree with you there. It takes ages to save up money for it and find the perfect dress that will probably end up ripped by the end of the night. Seems like such a waste, so I guess I'm gonna be the boring old shit and stay at home watching reruns all night," I managed to laugh freely and comfortably, he was very easy to get along with. Not what I expected at all, not that I ever expected him to talk to me in all of my existence. "Ha! We have a lot in common Bella," he smiled, "Enjoy class, I'll see ya around." I wondered why he cut the conversation off at that moment, until I realised we were actually standing outside my French classroom. "Okay, yeah sure I'll see ya soon," I smiled back as he touched my shoulder, smiled at me and walked away to his own class. That was the first time I ever realised I was attracted to Edward Cullen, and shit he was hot! "Snap out of it Bella, he'd never choose you in a million years!" I told myself as I walked into class and took my usual seat beside Alice. "What are you so happy about?" Alice asked curiously. I must have had a grin a mile wide. "Huh? Oh, nothing," I replied nonchalantly, and before she could press me for further information, Madame Blanc started class.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**So what was going on with you today, Bella?" Alice asked me on the phone on Tuesday night. ""What do you mean?" I asked, although I had a pretty good idea what she was talking about. That day in school, I had passed Edward in the hall a few times, each time he smiled at me, and it would just improve my good mood further. I knew he was just being friendly, but wow he was gorgeous. So I had probably been smiling all day, with Alice noticing of course, since she misses nothing. **

"**You've been giddy all day and kind of in a world of your own. Oh! You've met a guy!" I forgot she could read me like a book. **

"**No, I was just in a good mood today Alice, that's all," I lied, not smoothly though. **

"**Oh Bella come on, I've known you for four years, and you are such a shit liar! Just tell me, you know I'm gonna get it out of you anyway." There wasn't much point keeping it from her, and she would keep annoying me until I told her eventually, so I found myself telling her about how Edward had caught up with me before class yesterday right down to the passing smiles. "Its no big deal, he has Tanya Denali and every other gorgeous girl in the school surrounding him so it's not as if I'm expecting anything to happen," I admitted to my best friend. **

"**Don't put yourself down Bella. You are just as pretty as those bitches! But yeah, Edward Cullen is shit hot! It's really nice that he was so cool about what happened at lunch yesterday, he seems like a nice guy. Why don't you ask him to the dance?" At first I thought she was joking, but then I realised she was being deadly serious. **

"**Alice, are you shitting me? As if he would ever consider even saying yes! Besides he's not going anyway. He doesn't like dances, and even if he did, I'm sure Tanya would have her claws into him faster than anyone else in the school." **

"**Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion! But I still think you have as good a chance as anyone Bella, even Tanya." Alice was so naïve sometimes, but I didn't keep going on about the subject of Edward, the dance, or both combined. Alice didn't talk about it anymore either, even in school the next day. She was either too occupied with Jasper, talking about the shit load of homework we had, or pointing out more guys for me to consider bringing to the dance. By lunch, my head was starting to fry. So, trying to get some time to gather what thoughts I had left, I left Alice and Jasper smooching away at the table while I went to get some soda. As I wound my way round all the tables, I heard a familiar voice behind me that made my heart race. "Hey, Bella," I turned to see Edward smiling at me. **

"**Oh, hey Edward," I smiled back and tried to act casual. **

"**How've you been?"**

"**I've been good thanks, and you?" A short conversation, but I didn't wanna say too much in case I made a fool of myself.**

"**I'm feeling fine, thanks. We've got a big football game later, we're playing Eastwood High who can't play for shit so it's gonna feel good to crush them." He laughed lightly, such a nice sound. **

"**How's your jersey?" I asked hoping the answer would be good. **

"**Oh that's fine, all the chocolate came out. Seriously, you worry too much," he joked as he touched my shoulder. I could almost hear the electric currents buzzing from his body to my body. I picked up a can of soda, while glancing over at Alice who thankfully was chatting away to Jasper, and turned back to continue my conversation with Edward. "Good luck with your game later," I started to end it before I said something stupid. "Thanks. Oh hey, I was wondering, since you aren't gonna be going to the dance, I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie that night? I know how boring reruns are, and since I'm not going to the dance either, I figured we could both be boring shits together," he smiled confidently. Oh. My. God. Edward Cullen, the coolest and hottest guy in school, had just asked me, Bella Swan, out on a date. I almost squealed right there, but somehow I managed to keep it inside. He looked at me waiting for an answer; while I stood there with my heart thumping erratically in my chest. After a few seconds, I came to my senses and eventually mustered an answer. "Yeah sure, that sounds great. Beats anything else I had planned," I chuckled lightly and casually, still trying to keep myself from bursting out of my skin. "Great," his smile grew wider, "here, save your number into my phone." He handed me his cell and I tried my best to hide my shaky hands as I carefully tapped my number into his phone. I handed him back his phone, and as he reached to take it from me, his fingers slipped against my fingers. So warm, so electrical. "Thanks. I'll give you a call," he winked at me and walked away to join his friends. I stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds, trying to believe what had just happened which seemed impossible. When I found I could walk without my legs buckling from under me, I started towards my table. Sitting down I tried to go through everything in my head. If that actually did just happen, then I was going out on a date with **_**Edward Cullen, **_**in just ten days. I let out an accidental squeal which got weird looks from Alice and Jasper. I didn't say anything, but Alice eyed me curiously trying to read me, and she usually succeeded. She continued to do so but I just smiled back at her, knowing the suspense was killing her. Alice was an impatient bitch at the best of times. Suddenly the school bell rang indicating the end of lunch. I jumped out of my seat muttering something about getting to my locker, and swiftly exited the cafeteria. The school hall was pretty empty; students didn't exactly rush to class as soon as the bell sounded, so I appreciated the solitude to bask in what had just happened to me. I walked down towards my locker with a huge grin on my face, still not fully believing what had happened to me in the last ten minutes. **

"**Bella! Wait up!" Alice was running frantically down the hall towards me. I stopped halfway down the hall and turned to face her. "What happened?" She was demanding now. "Nothing happened, Alice, just got to get my books ready for class" I tried my best to act nonchalant, but she wasn't having any of it. I proceeded to open my locker, but she slammed it shut again and gave me the 'im-not-a-stupid-bitch-so-just-tell-me-whats-going-on' look. I sighed in defeat. "Edward Cullen just asked me out on a date!" I blurted suddenly, hardly realising that it was actually me saying it. Alice's eyes widened to twice their size, and for once, she was actually stuck for words. I looked at her, smiled, and then we both started squealing incessantly. "Oh my God, Bella, tell me everything," she pleaded further, so I went on to tell her every detail of my conversation with Edward in the cafeteria. She paid full attention while I relayed everything for her, and just as I finished my story, the school hall was starting to fill up with noisy students. **

"**Talk on the way home?" Alice asked hopefully, wanting to continue our conversation on our journey home. "Yeah, cool, see ya later," I replied, still wearing my Edward-induced smile. My legs wanted me to skip to class that day. **

**Ah Saturday mornings. Bliss, when you didn't have to wake to an alarm clock for school. I rubbed my eyes and slowly became aware of my surroundings and Alice lying beside me still fast asleep. I lay there in Alice's double bed for another minute or so, going over the events of the past week. When Alice and I had got home from school on Tuesday, we locked ourselves in my room and chatted for hours. Fuck the homework, we thought, even though our parents thought we were 'studying'. I had religiously held onto my phone everyday since Tuesday, hoping to see a text message from Edward, or willing him to call. But he didn't. And as I lay there in Alice's room on the Saturday morning, I had a funny feeling that he had changed his mind. 'I knew it was too good to be true,' I thought warily to myself. I looked at the heart-shaped clock beside me, and saw it read 11:16a.m, so I decided to get up and make myself look presentable. I reluctantly stepped out of the warmth of the bed, and wished I hadn't when I got a glimpse of myself in Alice's bathroom mirror. I quickly got changed into my clothes, and then proceeded to drag a brush through the numerous knots in my hair. After ten minutes, I was reasonably satisfied with my appearance, and stepped out of the bathroom to see Alice rising from the dead. "Anything?" Alice asked routinely. She had been asking this at least four times a day to see if my phone had received any messages or calls. "Nope, nothing," I replied the usual answer. "You wanna do something today?"**

"**Sorry Bella, I promised Jasper I would go to the movies with him later," she replied apologetically. **

"**Its okay, I've got tons of homework to get through anyway. I can't keep putting it off."**

"**Come on, lets go get some breakfast," Alice jumped up cheerily, "I'm starving." And with that she hopped off to get dressed. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until she had mentioned food. As she reappeared from the bathroom minutes later, looking pristine as always, we descended down to her kitchen and found some cereal easily enough. This had been a routine for us for a couple of years now. Every Friday, we would spend the night at either my house or Alice's house, considering we lived right across the road from each other. I'd lost count of how many ice-cream tubs we ate our way through over that time. "I better be getting home, I really need to get a start on my homework." It was true, I did need to get my homework done, but I wasn't leaving because of that. I was in such a horrible mood; I didn't wanna take it out on Alice. "Okay, hon, call me if you need to talk okay?" Alice didn't disagree with my departure, she could probably sense my mood. "Yeah, sure. Enjoy the movies," I replied and headed straight for her front door. Walking in my own front door was possibly the worst thing I could have done that day. I heard the cries coming from upstairs and frantic movements in the kitchen. Which one do I face first? I dumped my bag in the hallway, ascended the stairs groggily, and walked into the room of the screaming child. Up until I was fourteen years old, it had just been me and my mom. My dad had left just after my first birthday, and we never heard from him again. I enjoyed that time with my mom; I could talk to her about anything. Then David came on the scene. My mom had fallen for him instantly, and they were married within six months. I liked David, he was good to my mom and never hurt her, and when they first told me she was pregnant nearly two years ago, I was excited about being a big sister. Something I never thought I would be. So, nine months later, baby Madison was born. I loved being a big sister to her. But she cried. A lot. So there I was, standing in Madison's room looking at her tear-stained face and her arms outstretched to me. I swiftly picked her up into my arms and the crying stopped immediately. She was only a year old, but she knew exactly how to get what she wanted. I carried her downstairs and placed her in her playpen in the living room, and then I decided I would have to face my second challenge that day. Finding out what destruction my mother was causing in the kitchen. I stepped through the door and saw my mother covered in flour, egg smeared on the counter and a floppy cake in the oven. "What are you doing?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted the answer. "Oh, hey Bella sweetie, I didn't hear you come in. I'm just trying out a recipe your grandma passed to me. But somehow I don't think mine will taste as nice as hers," she said to me as she took the half baked cake from the oven. "Madison is in her playpen, I don't particularly want a screaming child upstairs while I'm trying to study," I said grumpily. Noticing my bad mood, my mother decided not to press any matter with me, just nodding along in agreement with me. I decided talking to people that day was only going to make me feel worse, so I began to climb the stairs again and locked myself in my room. Studying seemed like the worst task to do, but I didn't have anything better to do so I slumped down at my desk and stared at my Calculus book, and after an hour of trying my best to understand a word of it, I was happy that I had learned something. I sat back in my chair and closed my eyes, when suddenly I jumped with the noise coming from my pocket. My heart raced as I went through the text message ringtone in my head over and over, but then I just decided it was probably Alice wondering if anything had happened yet. Lazily I grabbed my phone from my pocket and opened the message.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My heart stopped beating instantly, and I wanted to jump up and down in delight, but I had to keep my cool and think of something sensible to reply back with. And then I thought some more; should I leave it for a couple of hours or should I reply straightaway? I decided to leave it for a while, but after twenty minutes I caved. I started to type numerous replies and deleted them just as quick, but eventually I settled on something short and simple.**

"**Hey, yeah next Saturday is good. See you then. Bella x"**

**I figured that was okay to say back, so I hit the send button before I could change my mind. I checked my phone every two minutes after that hoping for a reply, but I didn't get one. Oh well, I was still happy that he actually hadn't changed his mind after all! I couldn't wait to tell Alice, but I would have to wait until she was finished her day with Jasper, so to pass the time I logged onto the internet to check my emails. Our school had a social networking site which allowed students to interact, which I rarely used, but today I was particularly bored so I entered the site to see who was online. It annoyed me still about the usernames we were forced to have, considering it contained our last names, effectively leaving us no privacy. Even still, I continued to type in my username **_**B_Swan, **_**and my password. After aimlessly travelling around the site for twenty minutes, I decided to log off when suddenly an alert appeared on my screen. I nearly fainted when I read the words "****You have an instant message from **_**E_Cullen**_**." ****Eek! I continued on to open the message, not knowing what to expect….**

**E_Cullen: Fancy seeing you here lol**

**Shit! What do I say back?**

_**B_Swan: Hey, how are you?**_

**Wow, that's shit.**

**E_Cullen: I'm good. Shouldn't you be studying? ; )**

_**B_Swan: Shouldn't you?**_

**E_Cullen: Well, um…okay you got me lol : ) You up to much this weekend?**

_**B_Swan: Nope, I'm stuck in the house with a screaming one-year old and mother who has destroyed our kitchen. How about you?**_

**E_Cullen: Nah not much, I'm just back from football training. Oh, by the way, I'm really looking forward to next Saturday ; )**

**EEK!**

_**B_Swan: Me too : ) **_

**E_Cullen: Okay, have a nice weekend Bella. I'll call you : ) x x **

_**B_Swan: Sure, talk to you soon : ) x x**_

**Such a short conversation, and yet I loved every word of it! I couldn't wait to tell Alice later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**That following week went by so slow. I willed Saturday to approach faster. Edward called me that following Tuesday night, but our conversation wasn't anything more than that in the instant messages, but then again I figured that was a good thing because I didn't want to make a complete idiot of myself. Thursday night was spent at my house with Alice. We finished our homework early and then went on to see what I was going to wear to my date with Edward. Alice almost tore my whole wardrobe out of the wall looking at my clothes, and eventually we both settled on my red skirt with a matching shirt. Not too casual, then again not too dressy either; we were only going to the movies. As Friday dragged by, Alice started getting very jittery about the impending dance. It was all she talked about, and for once I didn't mind because I had my own night to look forward to. I had received winks and smiles from Edward all week as I passed him to and from classes, which only made me more impatient for Saturday to arrive. Alice stayed at my house that night, which entailed plenty of chat about the next day. **

**Waking up the next day, I suddenly felt relieved that Saturday was here, but then again I felt almost sick with the nerves. Edward was the most popular guy in school. If I did anything stupid on our date, the whole school was sure to know about it by Monday. And I tended to make a fool of myself often. For a brief second, I considered cancelling with some lame cliché excuse, but shook that from my head almost immediately. I spent that whole day with Alice, helping her organise everything she needed for the dance. As she did her nails, I did her hair, and by the time she had slipped her dress on, she looked truly beautiful. I watched as Jasper's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw Alice looking immaculate. **

"**Enjoy the dance, call me later, okay?" I told Alice. **

"**Yeah sure, hon. Good luck on your date, you've got to tell me **_**everything!"**_** she whispered to me. I smiled at her, and checked my watch as Jasper and Alice drove off for their perfect night. It was 7:00p.m., and Edward wasn't picking me up until 8:30p.m., so I pondered what my next move would be as I left Alice's house and entered my own. I decided a shower would be necessary, to calm my nerves more than anything else, but the hot water running down my body wasn't enough of a remedy for me. As I carefully dried my hair in my bedroom, I viewed the outfit I would be wearing which was lying on my bed and almost decided to change it, but then I decided against that time-consuming thought. At 8:20p.m., I was dressed, my hair was done, and I had applied a slight amount of make-up to my appearance. The red mini skirt was something I hardly wore, along with the matching red shirt, but looking in my bedroom mirror I was pleased Alice had picked this out. It didn't look half bad. I pinned the front parts of my hair out of my face and let the rest hang loosely around my shoulders. I was slightly nervous about telling Edward where I lived, because that would entail him maybe having to chat to my mother, which would surely ruin any chance of this date being successful. **

"**You look nice," my mother viewed my appearance as I entered the living room. She was sitting on the couch with David watching an old movie, while Madison played with her toys on the floor. "Is Edward picking you up soon?"**

"**Um, yeah, in a few minutes. We're just going to the movies so I shouldn't be home late," I stated. I had told my mom about my date earlier that week, which I didn't mind because she was really easy to talk to. It was like talking to any other teenage girl as she asked how good looking he was. "Oh its fine honey, it's not a school night anyway," she chirped. When it came to curfews, I didn't have one. My mom didn't really mind when I got home as long as I told her where I was going and who I was with, so I was pretty lucky to have it so easy. "Okay thanks, Mom," I started, but suddenly was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. My heart froze. I walked into the hall, hesitated for a fraction of a second, and opened the front door to see Edward looking as hot as ever. It was odd seeing him dressed in something other than his football clothes, but the leather jacket, blue shirt and jeans really suited him. "Hey, Bella. You look beautiful." Oh, wow, I nearly evaporated into the air listening to him. "Hey, Edward. Let me just grab my jacket and we can go," I explained, approaching the closet under the stairs to grab my jacket. With that, my Mom stepped out of the living room and into the hallway. Shit, 'please don't say something stupid!' I begged her in my mind. "Hello, you must be Edward. I'm Bella's mother," she said politely. "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Swan," he was so polite back as he stepped into our hallway. "Oh, please, call me Renee. Have a nice time Bella," she wished me as I began to walk out the door with Edward. I didn't reply. I just wanted to get out of there before someone embarrassed me. Like a gentleman, Edward held the passenger door open for me as I slid into the seat, and he then proceeded to the driver's side of the car. "Your mom is really nice," he chatted. **

"**Oh, thanks. I'm glad she didn't try to be funny or quirky or anything. She's like that a lot." He chuckled as we drove to the movie theatre, just a few blocks away. His car smelled nice, I noticed. It smelled like his cologne, and air freshener. He hummed lightly as we drove. It was a nice sound, so easy-going. Once he had parked the car, we made our way into the movie theatre and tried to decide which movie to see. "How about 'Red Night?'" He suggested and I mentally cringed. 'Red Night' was the latest horror movie, and supposedly it was very gory. I hated horror movies, but I didn't want him thinking I was a wimp, so I agreed. "Yeah sure, that sounds good." He refused to let me pay for my ticket, and I thanked him as we made our way to the screen. The theatre wasn't busy, so we picked seats up the back and started talking as the movie wasn't due to start for another ten minutes. "Can I ask you something?" I asked him meekly. "Yeah sure, go for it." Okay maybe I didn't want to ask this, but I couldn't back out now. "Okay, I was just wondering about the dance and all. Why didn't you go to the dance with Tanya Denali?" I hoped he wouldn't think I was snooping into his business, but he didn't seem to mind. **

"**Tanya? Oh, that ended between us months ago," he explained. **

"**Well, yeah, I know but you guys always seemed to stay close."**

"**Tanya likes to think she has a hold on me, but I won't ever date her again. To be honest, she's very annoying, and so self-absorbed. I was never fully happy with her, and I try to avoid her as much as possible. I hate her swinging out of me all of the time. All she cares about is her image and popularity, but I like a girl who likes to be herself. Like you, Bella." He looked me straight in the eyes as he said this. My heart raced as he lifted his hand and brushed my cheek with his fingers. "You don't pretend to be anyone else, Bella. You are yourself; you have your own image. You are beautiful, funny, kind and smart." He didn't break the eye contact between us as he complimented me further. I thought my heart would do back flips out of my chest, it was beating so rapidly. He couldn't say anymore as the lights dimmed and the movie trailers began, but he didn't have to say another word. Keeping his hand brushing my cheek softly, he leaned in closer to me. I could feel his warm breath against my face for a few seconds, and he kissed me lightly on my lips. So soft, but so perfect. He pulled away and his gorgeous blue eyes looked into my eyes before he smiled, and whispered "Let's watch the movie." I nodded in agreement, my body not allowing me to use my voice. He didn't hesitate in putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him, where I sat comfortably for the duration of the movie. Every few minutes his fingers would lightly trace over my arm, giving me shivers down my spine. Watching the horror movie didn't bother me one bit that night. **

**The credits rolled and we were forced to move out of our comfortable position to exit the theatre. Walking out into the cold night was completely different to sitting in the warmth of Edward's arms, and I shivered as the night wind passed us. "Are you cold?" Edward asked me as we walked towards his car. "No," I lied. He looked at me curiously, and within seconds he had shrugged off his leather jacket and placed it around my shoulders. The smell was glorious, it smelled exactly like him. "Thank you," I smiled at him as I basked in the warmth. He took my hand and held it securely in his. I was holding Edward Cullen's hand and wearing his sexy leather jacket. And he kissed me! This night couldn't get any better. "You look really beautiful tonight." Okay, maybe it could get a little better. **

"**Thank you. You're a really sweet guy. Thank you for a lovely evening."**

"**It was my pleasure, Bella. I really enjoyed myself with you tonight." He opened the passenger door for me again before climbing into the driver's seat. Unfortunately, it was a short drive to my house. He insisted on walking me to my front door, holding my hand securely in his the whole time. The whole evening had been so perfect; my heart was over-working itself the whole time. As we stood under the porch of my house, he stared longingly into my eyes, rubbing the back of my hand gently with his thumb. It was so soothing; I wanted to stay in that spot forever. He didn't break our gaze when he lifted his hand slowly and placed it lightly on the side of my face. His hands were so warm, it felt so right. Leaning in slowly, he allowed our lips to meet after a couple of seconds. It was a soft kiss, which got more passionate than our first one. He began tracing his tongue along my bottom lip, and I allowed my tongue to meet his as I placed both of my arms lightly around his neck. Edward seemed to like this, as he put his hand on the small of my back, pulling me as close as he could to his chest. Our passionate embrace didn't stop; I was breathing in the luxurious smell of his cologne as he wound his fingers in my hair. The kiss slowed, and our lips parted however they stayed within a millimetre of each other. He breathed lightly on my face, both of us staying still for a brief second before he pulled back to look at me. His fingers stayed entwined in my hair his hand pressed firmly on my back as he gave me one last soft, meaningful kiss and smiled. **

"**Goodnight, Bella," he said putting both of his hands on my hips. "Tonight was perfect." I could only nod in agreement, not able to find any words from my vocabulary, which Edward seemed to notice when he let a hearty chuckle arise from his chest. "I hope you'd want to maybe come out with me again sometime?" He sounded unsure on what my answer would be; he was such a genuine guy which made me like him so much more. **

"**Thank you for bringing me out tonight, Edward. I really had a lovely time. I'd love to do this again sometime," I assured him with a smile that I was almost sure didn't look too stupid and corny. "Oh, and thank you for the jacket too," I continued, reluctantly taking off his heavenly leather jacket and handing it back to him. "Oh that's okay; I didn't want you getting cold. I'll let you get inside," he said giving me another soft, but long, kiss on my lips. "I'll call you, okay?" "Okay, and Edward, thanks again," I was so grateful to him. "No, Bella, thank you. I really like you," he replied, making me giddy again. I didn't rush to open my front door as he retreated back to his car, watching his every step. He stopped a few feet away from his car, and turned around to flash that perfect smile at me for the hundredth time that night. I waved at him before he winked at me, got into his car, and drove off. That truly was the best night of my life, or at least, my lips thought so anyway!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I stifled yet another yawn, trying to keep my eyes open as Alice excitedly recounted her every step at the dance. It was 2:30a.m., and just as I had settled into bed after my dream date with Edward, Alice had called to discuss every minor detail of our evenings. So here we were, three long hours later, but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. "And he **_**kissed **_**you Bella! Wow. What was that like?" She was way too excited for my liking. As soon as she mentioned my kiss again, I started dreaming about Edward…again. The luxurious warmth of his leather jacket, his sweet scent emanating from it. His gorgeous blue eyes and tousled brown hair. I couldn't wait to get to school on Monday to see him again…**

"**Bella! Are you still there?" Alice's shrill voice broke my wonderful dream, the dream that had come true only hours earlier. "Yeah, um, Alice can I call you tomorrow? I'm so tired, I can't keep my eyes open any longer." "Okay, sure," she sounded very disappointed our conversation was being ended without her approval. She wanted to know everything that had happened, which proves my theory on her utter impatience. "I'll stop by your place tomorrow and we can have a proper gossip session then, okay?" "Yeah sounds good, talk to you tomorrow," I replied, but I was already halfway to unconsciousness, dreaming pleasantly of Edward the whole night. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Just wanted to say thank you all so much for all of the reviews, you guys rock! **

**Secondly, I just realised I didn't write a disclaimer or anything so here goes**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS (UNFORTUNATELY). STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I bounded into the school gates that Monday as Alice struggled to catch up with me, but she knew why I was so eager to get to school. We had spent the whole previous day poring over ice-cream and gossiping about our glorious weekends. Apparently Tanya Denali had been a little put out by the non-appearance of Edward at the dance, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get into school and catch even the slightest glimpse of him, and I'd be happy. I tried to act blasé as I retrieved the necessary books for my next three classes from my locker, with Alice on my left side talking, mainly to herself. Just as I shut my locker door, I felt two familiar arms winding around my waist from behind, and my pulse started beating rapidly. "Hey gorgeous," Edward whispered in my ear. This definitely beat catching a 'slight glimpse' of him as he kissed my neck lightly, moving his lips from my ear to my throat. The feeling was divine. "Hey," I replied turning to face him and putting my arms resting on his shoulders. I could see Alice looking curiously at us and walking away swiftly to give us some time alone, something I was grateful for. "I missed you," he cooed, kissing my nose gently. His arms were wrapped firmly around my waist, and since I was getting braver around him, even after only one date, I kissed him straight on the lips, no hesitating. Part of me thought it was too soon to be a lovey-dovey couple, but it felt right and I wanted to grab this chance while it was given to me. I traced his lips with my tongue, and he only seemed willing to grant me entrance as his tongue met mine. "We better get to class," I giggled, pulling away from our embrace, and he nodded in agreement. "Allow me," he said in a gentlemanly fashion as he tossed my bag in the air and put it onto his shoulder. "You don't have to do that," I tried protesting, I didn't want him to feel like he had to do that kind of stuff. "No, no, I insist. All you have to do is hold my hand and look beautiful." He winked sexily at me, and without any second thoughts, he took my hand firmly in his and allowed our fingers to intertwine with each other. I was delighted we had out first class together; I wasn't ready to leave him just yet. I thought maybe I should let go of his hand as we entered our History class, just in case he felt awkward at all, but his fingers only grew tighter around mine as we made our way to sit down. Alice had thoughtfully sat beside Angela Weber, leaving our usual desk free for me and Edward to sit together at. I gave her a discreet smile that let her know I acknowledged what she had done for me. I tried my best to avoid Tanya Denali's evil glares that were stabbing me from her seat in the back of the classroom, something Edward noticed. "Don't let her get to you, babe. She's not worth it," he whispered soothingly in my ear as we sat down. "I'm not worried what she thinks. I have better things to think about," I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before class started. He winked at me again, and placed one hand on my knee during that whole class, rubbing it soothingly for me which made me forget all about Tanya. I had slapped her 'super-bitch' tactics right back at her. **


	8. Chapter 8

**That whole week fell into its own routine. Every morning, Edward would stop by my locker and we would share a perfect morning kiss together before he walked me to class. At lunch, he would meet me from class and walk me to the cafeteria, where he now sat with me, Alice and Jasper. Everyday he would compliment me on how beautiful I looked, even though my clothes were hardly top of the range. I had met all of his friends, including his football team-mates, who were all surprisingly just as nice and out-going as he was. As he introduced me to them all on Wednesday of that week, it was the first time he had introduced me as his girlfriend. I was elated that I could refer to Edward Cullen as my boyfriend, though I still didn't want to say it out loud in front of him just in case it scared him. It all seemed too perfect to be true. Everyday, Edward would meet me from my last class and we would walk to his car. He drove me home everyday while Alice was only too willing to walk home with Jasper. On Thursday, we were pulling up to my house when he turned to me and said "I'd like to meet your family." I was a little shocked, we had only been dating a few days. And I wasn't sure if I could trust my family not to embarrass me. **

"**Um, but you already met them last Saturday when you came to pick me up," I came up with the legitimate excuse. **

"**That wasn't properly though, babe. I only talked to your mom for a split second, and I want to get to know you and your family a bit better. If you don't want me to its fine, I understand." **

"**No! No its nothing like that, its just they say the weirdest things sometimes. And you could quite possibly change your mind about me afterwards." **

"**Bella, you are gorgeous, kind, caring, smart, funny, and the most beautiful girl in the whole school, in the whole world. There is nothing that could make me like you any less than I do right now." Oh, wow. What does a girl say to that? But I didn't have to say anything. He took my face in his hands and looked straight into my eyes. "I mean that," he was serious now, and he kissed me. By the time he pulled away, I was breathless. "Okay, lets go and meet the family," I said, defeated but not as nervous now that the kiss had soothed every feeling other than pure happiness out of my system. He was at the passenger door in seconds, taking my schoolbag and holding my hand as we walked to my front door. I listened for a brief second outside but it didn't sound like there was any major chaos going on inside the house. Not yet anyway, I thought to myself. I sighed a little and pushed open the door, briefly considering running away. "Bella? Is that you?" Too late. My mom appeared from the kitchen, looking fairly normal as I caught a sneaky look at her. "Oh, hello Edward." She sounded pleased to see him. "Hello, Ms. Swan. It's lovely to meet you again." He flashed that brilliant smile that no-one could resist. "Oh, I insist you call me Renee. Ms. Swan makes me sound old." "Where's everyone else?" I asked to avoid any awkward silences. "Dave's at work, honey, and Maddie is in her playpen. Would you like to stay for dinner, Edward?" "I'd love to Ms. All…um, Renee," he corrected himself quickly. Thankfully, my mother retreated back into the kitchen, leaving me able to breathe properly again. "Your mom is really nice," he told me as I took hold of his hand. "You just have to get the approval off the last girl in the house now," I joked around, watching his confused expression. Maddie was very young, but if she didn't like someone, she would let them know. She didn't like many strangers; she would look at them for a while before deciding if she would scream the place down or not. So, as I led Edward into our living room, I carefully watched Maddie's expression as she watched us enter the room. "Edward," I started while walking over to pick Maddie up into my arms, "This is my sister, Madison. Or Maddie for short." He walked over to us, and I could see Maddie observing him carefully. "Hey there, Maddie," he cooed in a soft voice. He stood right next to us, and playfully shook her hand, which was something she liked. Her face broke into a toothless grin, which made Edward smile. Suddenly… "Bella!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. "I'll be back in a second. Will you be okay with Madison on your own?" I asked cautiously. "Of course, babe. Don't worry." I placed Maddie back into her playpen, gave Edward a quick kiss on the cheek and went off to see what my mother wanted. "I think the oven is broken, sweetie," she said as she fumbled with every knob and switch on the oven. I didn't say anything, because I could clearly see she had missed flicking a vital switch, so I fixed the problem and left. It was something she did often. "Thanks, honey!" She called gratefully from the kitchen. As I walked back into the living room, I got a shock in what I saw. There was Edward with Maddie in his arms, throwing her up into the air playfully, making her laugh and giggle mindlessly. I watched them in awe for another few seconds before joining his side. "You are really good with her," I told him. "She's adorable. I think I got the seal of approval." He winked sexily at me, and continued to throw Maddie around the living room and listening to her giggle. I never really thought Edward would be the type of guy who was great with kids, but then again he was a completely different person to what I originally thought he was before we started dating. Dinner wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. My mom was never the type to quiz any of my boyfriends about their school grades, what their parents did for a living etc., she was pretty laid-back and Edward seemed to get along well with her. "Thank you again for letting me join you for dinner, this chicken alfredo is fantastic." He was so polite without even trying. "Oh it's just from a book," my mother blushed childishly. She wasn't used to people complimenting her cooking. Dinner soon finished to my delight, although I didn't want Edward to leave straightaway.**

"**You want to hang out here for a bit or do you need to get home? You probably have plans, we've kept you long enough," I said to him as we loaded the dishwasher together. He insisted on cleaning after dinner, again so polite. **

"**I can stay if you like sweetheart, I don't have to rush off anywhere. I'm having fun here," he winked secretly at me as my mother lingered in the background. "Great, well we could watch a movie or something?" I tried to act as nonchalant as possible, but inside I was ecstatic that he wanted to stay. **

**By 9pm that evening, we had munched our way through a tub of chocolate ice cream and a big bowl of popcorn. My mom had let us watch it in my bedroom. I knew she was lenient at times, but I never thought she would let me be alone in my bedroom with a boyfriend. I enjoyed the close time with Edward while it lasted; we had only been together a very short time so we had never been like that. We had made ourselves comfortable on my bed, and Edward didn't hesitate in putting his arm around me and pulling me closer. As the credits rolled, I flicked the television off and lay in his arms. "This is really nice," I admitted to him, the warmth of his arms was so comforting. I never wanted that moment to end. **

"**Yeah it really is. You really are beautiful, Bella." My heart skipped a beat; I couldn't say anything back to him so I just snuggled closer to his chest. He moved his hand to under my chin, and pulled my face up for a kiss. It was just as gentle as the rest, so soft and warm. As he moved his hand to my cheek, the kiss got more passionate. His fingers wound themselves in my hair as he pressed his mouth harder against mine. As he leaned over me, a wave of disappointment hit me. I knew this was too good to be true, I thought to myself. I continued to engage myself in the kiss, although part of me now knew he was like every other guy trying to have sex with a girl as soon as he got the chance. Edward pulled away from the kiss, one hand in my hair and the other placed on my hip. He looked at me, and I expected him to move his hand from my side and try to unbutton my jeans. But he didn't. Instead, he smiled. Both of his arms moved to wrap around my waist and hoist me up so I was back in the sitting position. "What's wrong?" he asked as he held my hand, I then realised I had been wearing a confused look on my face for the last few seconds. "Oh, nothing at all. I just kind of thought that, just when we were lying down, you know," I didn't want to finish. Firstly, I didn't want to hurt his feelings. And secondly, I thought it may have been an awkward conversation topic for a couple only dating a week. Edward raised an eyebrow, trying to decipher what I was saying to him, when he eventually understood what I meant. "Bella, sweetheart, I'm not looking for sex. I just thought since we were here, we could be a bit closer and more intimate. We can't kiss like that in the middle of the cafeteria or beside our lockers you know," he joked with me. A gush of relief came over me, relieved that he wasn't that kind of guy. "I wouldn't ever use you for sex, Bella. I care about you too much. Yeah, sure, there are some guys on the football team who brag about how many girls they can score in one weekend. But I'm not one of them. I actually pity those guys, because they obviously can't find that one person who they truly care about." He sounded so sweet, and so sincere. Part of me thought it may have been an act, but I quickly vanquished that thought from my mind as I saw the way he looked at me. "I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings. I never thought you were one of those guys, but for a split second I just thought well, maybe." He looked at me intently as I spoke, as if he was consuming every single word with deep thought. "You have no reason to be sorry, babe. It's my fault; I shouldn't have been so direct so soon. It's understandable why you would think that." I wanted to say something back, but I didn't get the chance to. Edward kissed me lightly on the lips, before wrapping his arms around me and holding me close. Relieved wasn't the word.**


	9. Chapter 9

**By mid-April, things with Edward were still going smoothly. Tanya Denali still scowled at me every time I walked into class, but I didn't care. I had the best boyfriend in the world, my grades were good in school, and I had the craziest best friend. Things were great. Edward and Jasper had become great friends too, we had doubled a couple of times since Edward and I started dating. **

"**I want to bring you out tonight babe," Edward announced one Friday morning in school as he met me at my locker, part of our daily routine. "Um, okay. Is it an occasion?" **

"**Do I need a reason to bring my gorgeous girlfriend out?" He winked. **

"**Aw you're sweet, I can't wait! Where are we going?" I asked grabbing the last of my books for class. "Now, that's a surprise," he winked again. After over a month of dating, he was still able to work his charm on me. As we held hands tightly while walking to class together, Alice bounded up beside us. "Hey guys! Aw don't you look like the cute couple! Okay so you're both coming to Jasper's party tomorrow, yeah?" She was always beaming with energy. "Yeah, well I have to double check with my mom but it should be okay," I told her. **

"**Great! And Edward, I presume you're coming?"**

"**If Bella's there, I'm there." He squeezed my hand and smiled at me. He was so sweet! I couldn't help but smile back. We took our usual seats at the back of the classroom, and continued to hold hands while the teacher droned on. A few times, Edward rubbed my hand lightly with his thumb; the electricity between us was still very obvious. I was relieved when the bell went, another two minutes in that French class and I was going to be asleep. **

"**I'll see you at lunch baby, okay? Enjoy history," he joked as we stepped outside the classroom. "Okay sweetie, see you at lunch," I smiled back. He kissed me and went the opposite way to me. I hated having different classes to him, but before I got a chance to ponder that thought further, my cell phone rang. 'Mom' flashed up on screen, and panic struck. My mom never called me during school. Something must be wrong, I thought. "Hello?" My voice was shaky already. "Bella, honey, I didn't know if you would answer or not! Your Uncle Kevin just called, your grandma has had a fall. Nothing to worry about at all sweetie, but I have to go and stay with her for the weekend. Kevin is working so he can't stay with her until Monday," she explained everything in one short breath. "So do you want me to look after Madison for the weekend, or will Dave be there? Because Alice and Jasper are kind of having that party tomorrow night, the one I told you about," I hoped she didn't want me to look after Madison. As much as I loved her and all, I really didn't want to be her sole carer for the whole weekend. "Dave is working this weekend too honey and I'm bringing Madison with me. I'm sorry sweetheart, I wouldn't feel safe with you going to Alice's party tomorrow. After the break in a couple of months ago, I would prefer if someone was there at the house. You could invite Edward if you like honey, I don't mind. I'm so sorry to ruin your plans, I promise I'll make it up to you honey. I have to go sweetheart, Madison is acting up and Kevin is trying to call me again!" Before I could answer, or object, to anything she said, she had hung up. I really didn't want to be a house-sitter for the weekend. But she did say I could invite Edward, although he would probably prefer to go to the party. I guess all I could do was ask him.**

**That whole morning went by so slowly. I was dying for it to be lunch so I could ask Edward. I didn't want to get my hopes up too much, I figured he would say no because he thought it might have been weird, or he would prefer to go to Jasper's. As the bell rang indicating the end of class, I bounded to the cafeteria. Edward was already sitting in our usual seats, waiting for me with some lunch. "Hey gorgeous," he kissed me and put his arm around me as I sat beside him. "Hi baby." I kissed him quickly back, and he looked at me with a puzzled expression wondering why I was so jittery. "I have something to ask you, but I don't know what you're going to think about it." "You can ask me anything baby girl." He looked worried now. **

"**My mom called earlier, my grandma has fSwan and my mom needs to go look after her until my uncle comes back from work. Dave won't be home and my mom wants someone in the house. So I can't go to Jasper's party tomorrow night." He looked slightly disappointed, but he kissed me. "But," I continued before he could say anything, "She wanted to know if you would like to stay with me." There, I said it. I was terrified he would think it was too weird, staying in my house. **

"**I'd love to baby. Although, is your mom okay with that?"**

"**I presume so, she suggested it. I don't think she wants me staying alone either, I think she would feel better if I had someone with me." **

**He said yes!**

"**I guess that means we aren't on for tonight?" **

**Uh oh. I completely forgot about our plans for that night.**

"**I'm so sorry baby, I've just ruined your surprise." I was the worst girlfriend in the world. **

"**Don't worry about it sweetheart, we'll have a great time in your house. We can go out anytime." He was so understanding, I felt so terrible for ruining everything. **

"**You sure it's okay?" **

"**I can't wait baby. But there's just one thing sweetheart."**

**My heart pounded.**

"**What's that baby?"**

"**You have to tell Alice." He smiled as I looked to my right and saw Alice coming towards us.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Driving back to my house that evening with Edward, I realised how happy I was with my life. Before Edward and I started dating, it had always been just me and Alice. Well, Jasper too of course but Alice always made sure boys never got in the way of our friendship. I seemed happier in myself since I met Edward. Things seemed to fall into place for once. My Dad had left, and left myself and my mom in a bad position. We went through a lot together, that's probably why she and I were always so close. When Dave came along, my mom was the happiest I had ever seen her, which made me happy. Though I couldn't help but feel I wasn't fully satisfied with my life. **

**As we pulled up outside my house, I looked at Edward and realised how lucky I was. **

"**Do you mind if I just drop you off and come back in an hour, babe? I just need to run home and get my stuff for the weekend. And besides, it will give you a chance to spend a few minutes with your mom before she goes."**

"**Yeah of course sweetheart," I replied, "See you in an hour, thank you for the ride home." I gave him a kiss goodbye and watched him drive off as I walked up my driveway. I felt so comfortable with Edward, it felt like we had been together months instead of a week. **

**Walking into a chaotic house that day was nothing new to me. I opened the front door to find my mom coming down the stairs with a pile of hers and Madison's clothes in her arms. I followed her into the kitchen, where Maddie was sitting screaming in her high chair. I proceeded to take the clothes off my mother and folded them all neatly before placing them into the mini suitcase my mom had left on the kitchen floor. "Okay I think you have all of the clothes you need. Have you got Maddie's toys and the travel cot?" "Oh the travel cot! I knew I was missing something. Oh, Bella, it's been such a hectic day. I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on! Your uncle Kevin is being no help at all, and Dave hasn't been answering his phone all day. Maddie please stop screaming for mommy!" My mother was frazzled; I swear I saw steam coming out of her ears. I didn't reply to what she just said, she wouldn't have heard me anyway. Instead, I made my way upstairs and into Maddie's room. Packing the travel cot was easy by now, I had done it a few times when we went to visit Dave while he was working, or my grandmother when she had been taken into hospital and we had to pack quickly to go on a road trip to visit her. Packing the last of it into the travel bag, I grabbed Maddie's favourite blanket and teddy and stuffed them into the bag too. Nothing had changed downstairs when I arrived back into the kitchen. While my mom was leaving a very loud voice message on uncle Kevin's phone, I packed Maddie's bottles and some of her baby crackers; no doubt she would get hungry and cranky in the car. "I think you have just about everything. I'll get Maddie ready if you want to get all of the stuff into the car." "Oh Bella thank you so much for all of your help. I don't know what I would do without you! Is Edward staying with you this weekend?" I didn't want to tell her yes in case she had changed her mind about letting my boyfriend stay with me for the whole weekend in an empty house, but what else could I say? "Um, yeah, he just went home to get some clothes and stuff." "Oh good honey, I didn't want you to be alone this weekend. At least I know you'll have someone here with you. Oh and sweetie I am so sorry for you having to cancel your plans this weekend. If your uncle Kevin would think of somebody other than himself," she muttered to herself, saying his name in disgust. She didn't dislike her brother; they actually got on pretty well. But Uncle Kevin always let somebody else do the heavy work. Maddie was still screaming, so I took her out of her high chair and began to put her coat on her. As I carried her out the front door, a familiar car pulled up outside the house. My heart skipped a beat. "Hey baby," Edward called as he climbed out of the driver's door. I proceeded down the drive with Madison, who had stopped screaming at this stage. "That was quick, not that I'm complaining," I smiled as I greeted him with a kiss. "Yeah there was nobody home so I just grabbed my stuff and left again. I missed you too much. Well hello there gorgeous princess, how are you?" Edward loved Madison and she loved him. Edward drove me home from school everyday, so she saw him all the time. She took to him instantly. Maddie extended her arms to him and he lifted her into the air. "Hey there baby girl, who's looking pretty today?" **

"**Are you okay with her there for a second? My mom just has a couple of things to pack into the car and I think she needs help before she loses the plot." **

"**Yeah sure baby, I'll get her settled in the car for you."**

**When I walked back into the house, my mom was still scrambling around the kitchen. "Come on Mom, you need to relax. If you don't get on the road soon, you'll never get there. Everything is packed and Edward has just put Madison into the car," I told her as I picked up their bags.**

"**Thank you sweetheart, I think that's everything."**

**The boot was loaded, and Mom and Maddie were finally in the car.**

"**Be a good girl, Maddie, and I'll see you soon," I kissed Madison lightly on the forehead. **

"**Bye, Mom. And don't let Uncle Kevin get on your nerves too much. Let me know how Grandma is."**

"**I will of course sweetie, be careful and thank you again for this weekend, Bella. I'm so sorry I had to dump all of this on you. I'll call you when I get a chance honey, love you! Bye Edward! Wave bye-bye Maddie!" Before I got to answer her, they had driven off down the street. Edward and I waved until they had disappeared around the corner. **

"**So, you wanna get a start on this homework so we don't have to do it over the weekend?" I turned to Edward and took his hand as we walked back into the house. **

"**Yeah, it's probably better. I'm really dreading this English paper. I'm really looking forward to spending the weekend with you, babe."**

"**Me too, sweetheart. But you realise that you will be subjected to my cooking until Sunday."**

"**Now that will be an experience," he joked as we began our dreaded essays.**

"**Babe, that was delicious," Edward told me after finishing his plate of lasagne. We were free for the evening now as our homework was finished and dinner was done. **

"**Aw I'm glad you liked it honey." I gave him a quick kiss as we started to clear the plates from the table. I was relieved we were free from essays and homework for the weekend. Once everything had been put away, we made our way to my room where we sat on the bed. I flicked on the television, only to be met by reruns that we had seen hundreds of times. Unsatisfied, I turned it off again. **

"**Can I ask you something?" I asked Edward as we sat up on my bed, holding hands. **

"**Of course babe what is it?"**

**I was nervous of asking him now, but I couldn't back out.**

"**Do you think its going to be weird for us this weekend? I mean, with us staying in the same bed and all. Just considering we have never stayed overnight with each other before."**

"**I don't think it will be weird baby. It's something different, yeah, but I think it will be nice to fall asleep with each other and wake up with each other." **

**I smiled at him, and he smiled back just before kissing me. Edward and I had also never gone any further than kissing. He had never said anything about it, and he definitely never pressured me about it. He was so patient, but I knew that wouldn't last forever. **

"**Bella, there was a reason why I wanted to bring you out tonight."**

**That was unexpected.**

"**What is it babe? Are you okay?"**

"**Yeah, I'm great. That's the thing."**

**He was confusing me now. Noticing this, he continued on.**

"**I've never felt this way before, about anyone. I'm the happiest that I've been in years, Bella. And that's because of you. You are the first thing on my mind when I wake up in the mornings, and the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep at night. You bring out the best in me. I love you, Bella."**

**What? My mind began to race, making sure he actually did say the words "I love you" to me. I didn't realise that I hadn't said anything in response to him, I sat there shocked. **

"**I love you too," I replied, meaning it with every fibre of my being. Now Edward looked shocked, as if he wasn't expecting me to say it back.**

"**I love you," I repeated, not knowing if it had registered with him what I had just said. He looked straight into my eyes, and kissed me. It was a passionate and meaningful kiss, he put everything into it. His arms wound around me tightly, as if he was telling me he never wanted to let go. When the kiss had ended, he looked at me. **

"**I love you, Bella. I love you so much baby." **

"**Oh Edward I love you too. You sound relieved?" I could hear it in his voice.**

"**You don't realise how long I've wanted to tell you that, Bella. I nearly backed out, I didn't want you thinking I was being too forward or rushing into things."**

"**I definitely don't think that baby. I'm glad you told me because I love you too." He lifted his hand and caressed my cheek. I could tell he still felt slightly awkward, though. **

"**Okay, how about we get settled in bed and talk and cuddle for the rest of the night?" I suggested, trying to lighten everything and to calm Edward's nerves. I opened my drawers to search for pyjamas, casting my usual pairs aside. They weren't the most attractive. So I chose a red silk nightie instead, one that I had never worn. It was knee-length, and decided it was the best option. I changed in my bathroom very quickly, not sure whether it would be awkward if I changed in my bedroom in front of Edward. As I emerged from the bathroom, I saw Edward fixing my bed. He was wearing a pair of black tracksuit pants, and he didn't have a shirt on. Wow he looked HOT. As he spun around to say something to me, he stopped once he saw what I was wearing. **

"**What?" I asked, hoping he didn't hate it. **

"**Oh, nothing babe. Wanna get into bed?" **

**I climbed into my double bed, and Edward climbed in beside me. He didn't hesitate in wrapping his arms around me and pulling me as close as he could to him. "I meant it when I said I love you too, you know," I told him as we lay there in each others arms. **

"**I know you did, baby." He moved his head and looked at me. Before we said anything else, I kissed him. I kissed him passionately, raising my arms and placing them around his neck. He kept his arms around my waist, thinking the kiss was going to end in a few seconds. But I didn't pull away. I pressed myself harder against him, putting more energy into the kiss. Edward soon realised this wasn't an ordinary kiss. As his tongue met mine, I rolled over slightly so I was lying flat on the bed with Edward over me. I ran my fingers through his hair, as he moved his hand down to my leg. Still kissing, his hand moved further up my leg until he grazed my thigh, slipping under my nightie. Suddenly, he stopped. "I'm sorry, I got carried away." He began to sit up in the bed but I pulled him back down to face me. **

"**I didn't want you to stop," I whispered. **

**As Edward understood what I was saying, he looked reluctant until I pulled him down to kiss me again. The ice had been broken, and now we had continued from where we left off. As the kiss became deeper, I allowed my hands to travel to the edge of Edward's tracksuit pants. I was unsure at first, but he didn't stop me so I proceeded to slide them off him, tossing them on the floor beside us. Edward seemed to like this, as his hands moved to the end of my nightie. **

"**Bella, are you sure," he whispered as his lips pulled away from the kiss momentarily, our faces an inch from each other. **

"**I'm sure," I said definitely. And I was sure. **

**In one swift motion, Edward pulled my nightie over my head to reveal my red lace underwear, and threw it on the floor right next to his pants. The feeling of his skin against mine was indescribable, and it was clear Edward felt the same. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly against his chest. The kiss grew heavier, as he allowed his hands to move to my ass. His lips broke away from mine and he began to kiss my cheek, making his way to nibble on my ear. I liked this a lot, and he could tell. Edward moved one of his hands, gliding it across my stomach and onto the cup of my bra. He almost froze for a millisecond, making sure I was okay with that. I didn't object, however I stopped him momentarily.**

"**Edward?"**

"**Yeah?" He sounded worried, thinking he had gone too far.**

"**Is it okay if this is as far as we go tonight? I don't think we should rush everything, take it one step at a time, you know?" **

"**Of course, babe. You're completely right, we shouldn't rush. I hope I didn't push you into anything," he wondered.**

"**No, you really didn't. I wanted to do that," I promised him, and he relaxed a little. **

"**As long as you didn't feel pressured." I didn't reply, I kissed him to let him know I was fine. Edward seemed to relax a little then. He moved so he was lying beside me, pulling me closer so I was lying on his chest. Our clothes were still on the floor, but neither of us moved to retrieve them.**

"**I love you," I whispered to my boyfriend.**

"**I love you too, baby." Edward kissed the top of my head and held me tightly. **

"**Bella?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**You looked real hot in that red nightie." We both chuckled, glad that things weren't a bit awkward between us. We fell asleep in minutes, wrapped in each others arms. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The following day, Edward and I lazed about. We had no homework and there were no good movies out either. So we hung around the mall for a bit. My mom had called at noon telling me that Grandma was okay, she sounded very stressed and she didn't stay on the phone long. **

"**I haven't heard from Alice at all," I realised aloud as Edward and I were finishing our lunch in the mall. **

"**That's odd. She normally has her cell phone permanently glued to her hand. Don't worry about it, babe. She's probably canoodling with Jasper and helping him plan the party tonight." Edward's words reassured me, I was being stupid and overreacting. **

**As we arrived back at my house late that afternoon, I wondered what we could do for the evening. Waking up with Edward that morning was the best feeling in the world. "Good morning gorgeous," he had said to me as I opened my eyes. We were still in just our underwear, but the awkwardness was gone completely. **

"**Why don't we order in for dinner tonight, babe? My treat," he said with a smile as we got home. "Sounds great honey. I might jump in the shower now, sweetie. I want to be able to relax for the evening." We were in my room now, and I figured Edward wouldn't mind if I took a few minutes for a shower considering there was a football game on the television that he was already consumed in. He sat at the edge of my bed and gave me a quick kiss as I went into my bathroom. The shower relaxed me further, and I felt so more serene and comfortable. Hair dripping wet, I wrapped the towel around my body and realised I hadn't brought any underwear or clothes in with me. Would Edward find it awkward if I walked out in just a towel? I wondered. Probably not, he's a guy by nature. Plus, I had no choice; I had to get clothes somehow. I unlocked the door and emerged from my bathroom to find Edward sitting on my bed flicking through numerous channels. **

"**Hey baby, nice shower?" He wasn't even looking at me, I laughed to myself. He was too engrossed with some old western movie. **

"**Yeah, I forgot my clothes so I'm just gonna grab them and be back out in a sec babe," I replied, progressing to open my wardrobe and pick out a comfortable outfit for the evening. As I said that, Edward turned and looked at me. **

"**Oh," was all he said. **

"**What?" **

"**You look…sexy like that," he continued to eye me up and down. I didn't answer; I just blushed like a little schoolgirl. Edward climbed off my bed and made his way towards me. Not sure whether I would be comfortable, he stood a couple of feet away and extended his hand to me. I didn't hesitate in taking it. I walked him to the bed, standing at the edge of it. Edward looked at me, and I kissed him quickly, but softly. He kissed me back, and I took this opportunity to grab the end of his t-shirt and pull it over his head. Tossing that to the floor, I immediately took to the belt buckle on his jeans. I opened it easily, and his jeans slid to the floor. Once he saw that I was comfortable with all of this, Edward proceeded to move his hands to the towel wrapped around my body. Oh god, he was going to see me naked. That thought crosses my mind for a few seconds, however I didn't stop him. I wanted this. I felt ready. Edward slowly undid the towel and it fell to the floor without a sound. He broke away from the kiss to look at me, up and down slowly. I cringed, but he noticed. **

"**Are you afraid of me seeing you like this, Bella?" he sounded concerned.**

"**Well, no other guy has ever seen me like this. I was never exactly proud of my body. I've never, well….you know." I didn't want to say the word 'virgin' aloud. I felt so inexperienced. He rubbed my cheek lightly with his fingers as I said this.**

"**Bella, sweetheart, you should be proud of your body. You are gorgeous, the most beautiful woman I have ever met. We don't have to do this if you don't feel ready," his voice was so soothing.**

"**No, I want to. I feel ready. But I don't want to disappoint you." It was true; I really didn't want to disappoint him. **

"**You could never disappoint me, Bella. I love you more than anything else in this world." **

"**I love you too, Edward," I whispered back to him. I wanted my first time to be with Edward. I felt ready. I ran my fingers along the edge of his boxer shorts, and took them off. "Wait," he stopped me, and he bent down to pick up his jeans. He dug into the pockets for a second or two, and stood back up when he had retrieved what he wanted. I recognised the small blue square package instantly.**

"**I was just about to ask you if you had any," I admitted sheepishly, "You carry one around with you all the time?"**

"**Well, I was never sure when we were going to do anything," he looked guilty, "but I wanted to make sure that I was ready for you for when you wanted to." I looked down at the condom packet in his hand, and thought it was responsible of him to be prepared like that. I placed my hands on his chest, and he smiled at me. His arms wound around my torso, and we fell on the bed as he began to kiss my neck. He moved on to kiss my collarbone as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips traced over my breasts, he teased my nipples with his tongue. I began to breathe heavily, which he seemed to like as his hands gripped me harder. I brought his face up to me and kissed him intimately. "God Bella, you're so sexy," said as he bit my lip slightly. I was glad I was ready, I loved Edward.**

**Edward stared into my eyes as we talked, talked about everything. Edward was propped up on one elbow while I lay beside him in bed. **

"**Can I ask you something?" I was nervous to ask this but I had to.**

"**Of course baby, you can ask my anything." He brushed a strand of hair from my face.**

"**Was I….okay?" I was probably meagre compared to his other experiences in sex. Edward leaned forward so our noses were touching.**

"**Fantastic," he replied definitely, and he kissed my nose lightly. I felt relieved, although part of me thought he might have been just saying that to make me feel better. For my first time, it didn't hurt half as bad as I thought it would. I really enjoyed it, despite some horror stories portrayed by others.**

"**Well, you definitely know how to satisfy a girl," I said truthfully. He looked chuffed, even though he tried to hide it. **

"**Bella, I want you to know that I didn't stay here with you this weekend expecting sex. You didn't have to just for me, if you weren't ready," he was quieter now, tracing lines on my stomach with the tips of his fingers as he talked. **

"**I know, I wanted to. I was ready. And I don't regret it either," I tried my best to sound as assuring as I could.**

"**Okay babe, if you're sure. It's late, are you still hungry for dinner? We could order a pizza or something."**

**I nodded in agreement, realising I was actually ravenous.**

"**Okay babe, you stay here comfortable in bed and I'll go downstairs and get the menu. Pepperoni okay baby?" He was so sweet!**

"**Sounds great," I smiled meaningfully at him. He grabbed his jeans and t-shirt and put them on in a flash before heading downstairs. It was nice to have a few minutes on my own to digest everything that had happened between me and Edward. Things had progressed swiftly, though I was happy they did. As Edward ordered our pizza, the sound of his voice flowed upstairs and I couldn't help but smile.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Time flowed by us quickly, too quickly. Finals were right around the corner, which made everyone irritable at times. **

"**Senior year next year, can you believe it?" Alice exclaimed as we sat down to lunch one day. "If we get through finals," I muttered pessimistically. **

"**I'm not worrying about finals at all. I don't see what all of the fuss is about. We'll be fine," Edward joined in. He was always so optimistic, I loved that. It had been a month since we started sleeping together, and it had happened four more times since then. I had no problem with Edward seeing me without any clothes on; he always told me how beautiful I was to him. My Mom had allowed him to stay over a couple of times, and she was lenient enough to allow him to stay in my room too. I had yet to meet Edward's parents, but we were only together two months. "Sorry baby, I have to go. I promised the guys I would meet them for lunch," he said as he kissed me, "I'll see you in class, okay? I love you."**

"**I love you too," I called after him meaningfully. He rarely took time away from us to meet the guys from the football team, so I was glad he went. I didn't want him missing out on things or losing friends because of me. "You guys are too cute together," Alice told me as she moved her fish sticks around the plate. I missed Alice. Yeah, we saw each other every day. But, now that we both had boyfriends, things had changed. We weren't spending our whole time together gossiping and doing our nails. But we had grown up, matured a lot in the last few years together. We were still as close as ever, and nothing would ever change that. I took this time we had alone to ask Alice about her and Jasper. "Alice, how long were you and Jasper together when you first….um….," but I stopped. Was it inappropriate to ask that? No, of course not. She was my best friend. "First what?" Alice asked me with a confused expression on her face, but then she realised. **

"**Oh! First did **_**it**_**," she leant in and whispered. **

"**Um, yeah."**

"**Four months ago."**

"**What? Four months ago?" Alice and Jasper had been together nearly two years, I figured they had slept together ages ago. **

"**Yeah, he never pressured me. And we're only seventeen now, Bella. When we first started seeing each other, I was only fifteen. I didn't want to have sex that early." She was right, I never thought about it like that. **

"**It's nice, that you have Jasper. He loves you so much, anyone can see that. He doesn't pressure you at all. And he makes you happy, which is good enough for me." Alice smiled, in agreement I think.**

"**Does Edward pressure you, Bella?" She sounded really concerned now, as if I was asking to compare.**

"**What? Oh, no, definitely not." Alice believed me, she could tell when I was lying and when I was telling the truth. **

"**When did you guys first do it?" She whispered again in order to not be heard by everyone in the cafeteria.**

**I blushed, though I don't know why. **

"**A month ago."**

**Alice looked shocked. "Already?" She proclaimed.**

"**Well, yeah. It felt like the right time. I wanted to," I tried defending my actions; I never regretted sleeping with Edward at all. **

"**If you're sure, Bella. And, you're using protection, right?" She was like a mother at times.**

"**Yes Alice, I'm sure. I don't regret it at all. And of course we're using protection." She nodded in relief, and continued to eat her lunch. I did the same, realising I was so lucky to have a friend like Alice. She never judged me, and she was always there for me, boyfriends or no boyfriends. I didn't even have to ask if Alice and Jasper were using protection. Alice was always so cautious with absolutely everything, and she was such a worrier. I had meant to make an appointment with my doctor to get the pill, but with finals coming up I had no time. We were still using some form of protection anyway, so I wasn't worried. There was no way I was telling Alice that, though. **

"**Ugh, I don't think those fish sticks were right. I feel awful," Alice's face looked green with nausea as we sat in History class that afternoon. She curled her arms around her stomach and bent over. "I'm taking you to the nurse. Um, Mr. Briggs? Alice is really sick, can I take her to the nurse, please?" I figured he wouldn't mind since class hadn't started yet, he had just walked in the room when I asked. Mr. Briggs looked down at Alice's now pale and clammy face. "Oh, yes Bella, you better. She looks terrible." Hmm, way to make her feel better! I took Alice by the arm and led her out of the classroom and down the corridor. Thankfully the nurse, Mrs. Wynters, wasn't busy. "Oh! My poor dear! Lets get you up on the bed, sweetheart," she exclaimed as soon as we walked in. Mrs. Wynters whipped out her thermometer from her uniform pocket, and thrust it into Alice's mouth. Looking like she was about to projectile all over the office, I grabbed a basin and placed it beside her. "Did it come on suddenly?" The nurse asked me. "Cafeteria food," was all I had to say, and a look of understanding appeared on her face. "They should really provide a better service for student's lunches here. My office is normally packed when it's Meatloaf Tuesday!" I looked down at Alice who had beads of sweat forming on her forehead. "Temperature is normal," the nurse said shaking the thermometer. "You're just going to have to let it pass my dear, your stomach is just a bit upset and you have to wait it out until it passes through your system." Alice groaned loudly upon hearing this. "Phew! Its hot in here," I said sitting down on the chair beside the bed. Ugh, heat made me feel nauseous. "Are you okay, sweetie?" Mrs. Wynters out her arm around my shoulder, feeling my forehead with her other hand. Suddenly, a cold sweat came over me, along with a pounding headache. "Let me guess, dearie, you had the fishsticks too?" **

**I was so relieved to arrive home later that afternoon. Edward and Jasper had met myself and Alice at the nurse's office. They had rushed there as soon as I called them and asked them for a ride home. Jasper willingly helped Alice out of the office that afternoon, while Edward helped me to his car. I lay on the couch watching some family sitcom while Edward went to get me a glass of water. "Jasper just called," he told me when he arrived back in the living room, "he said Alice is feeling a lot better. So you should feel better in no time, baby." It didn't feel like this was going to pass anytime soon. My head was throbbing; I never had a headache this bad. In a split second, my body forced me to sit upright. "Bella?" Edward looked confused and worried. I didn't say anything, I couldn't. Instead, I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom where I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. My stomach lurched and I heaved continuously, as I threw up more. **


	13. Chapter 13

**The next morning, I felt so much better. I had a good nights sleep, and I woke up feeling more refreshed. Edward had been so comforting the night before, staying with me until I fell asleep. I didn't even hear my Mom get home. I was chirpy that morning as I showered and dressed. I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and packed my bag for school. Edward was due to pick me up in 20 minutes, so I retired to my bathroom. As I began to brush my teeth, I got a familiar feeling in my stomach. I tried ignoring it, but brushing my teeth made me heave even more. Oh no, please no, I thought to myself. I had hoped the stomach bug had passed, but obviously not. I spat the toothpaste out into the sink just in time for me to throw up in the toilet again. My stomach was sore, and I prayed for it to stop. As I took a few deep breaths, I started to feel better and proceeded to get up from my place on the bathroom floor. I had a few more minutes until Edward was to arrive, so I entered the kitchen where I was greeted with a porridge-covered Madison and my mother making pancakes. "Good morning, sweetie. You want some breakfast?" I looked at the pancakes and my stomach started to turn again. "Um, no thanks. I'm not really hungry." I heard Edward's car pull up outside and I said goodbye to my Mom and Maddie before swiftly exiting the house to avoid the pancake smell. "How are you feeling today, babe?" Edward asked as he kissed me hello in the car. **

"**I'm okay, still not great but I'm good. Thank you for your help yesterday, sweetheart." **

"**It's what I'm here for, baby," he smiled a gorgeous crooked smile at me which made every sick feeling in my body fade away.**

"**Crap! I left my Math homework at home. Ugh!" Alice was having a bad day. She got a question wrong in French, spilled ketchup on herself at lunch, and had now forgotten her Math homework. On the bright side, I had felt so much better as the day went on. I still had a stomach ache, but I managed to ignore it. "Bathroom before class?" I asked Alice, linking her arm as we walked down the corridor. "Again? Jeez Bells, how man times do you need to pee today? You must have a tiny bladder." I rolled my eyes at her and laughed, though I did need to pee a lot. Then again the amount of water I drank in the last day and a half had been colossal. Emerging from the cubicle, I felt so bloated after lunch. "I think I need to go on a diet. I've gained so much weight recently! Maybe that's why I have a stomach ache, I'm just getting too fat," I examined my bulging body in the bathroom mirror and felt so horrible in myself. I had been so stressed with upcoming finals, not watching what I was eating. "You don't need any diet, Bella, don't be silly! Everyone gains a little weight around the time of finals. I don't want to hear about you going on one of those crash diets, okay?" She was serious; Alice was such a mothering person. "Yes, Mom," I joked. Coming out of the girls' room laughing between us, we were met by Edward and Jasper. "Well if it isn't the gruesome twosome," Edward jeered. We continued to giggle as the guys looked at us as if we were mental. The second bell rang, indicating we needed to get our asses to class. "Glad to see you are feeling better, baby. I love seeing you smile," Edward winked at me before kissing me and heading off to class with Jasper. I felt so much better, thank god the nausea was gone.**

**Well, that feeling was short lived. I wasn't relieved of the nausea for long. As I woke the following morning, I felt relatively normal. Though, it happened again. My stomach lurched in a split second, causing me to heave uncontrollably. I tried to stop, and take a few deep breaths to see if it would run away on its own. But I threw up violently again, making me curse the cafeteria ladies and their dodgy food. As I was rising back up from the floor and onto my feet, something caught my eye. It was a blue box I religiously kept on the shelf beside my toilet, and I felt the colour drain from my body instantly. I couldn't move, I was frozen where I was standing. I didn't know where to look, or what to think. As I regained the ability to move my legs, I paced back into my room and over to my desk. It took me a moment to find what I was looking for, my hands frantic among unnecessary items. I flicked through the pages of the calendar diary, and my heart froze. My period was a week late. I raced back into the bathroom, why I don't know, with my diary in my hands. I stared at the blue unopened box of tampons, and I got an image of my life falling to pieces. Nausea, headaches, tiredness, bloating. It all added up, but my brain still refused to believe it. But, we used protection, I couldn't be, I thought to myself. I wandered aimlessly between my bedroom and my bathroom, feeling completely lost. At one point, I actually thought I was dreaming, or that I had been on my period already and I forgot to record it. As I heard the sound of Edward's car pull up outside, my heart froze. **

**I was quiet all day. Edward noticed, Alice noticed, even Jasper noticed. But I didn't care. "C'mon Bells, we'll go get a seat. Let the guys get the lunch," she said as we stood in the lunch queue. Edward and Jasper were in deep conversation about some football game, so they didn't seem to mind. Alice linked my arm, leading me to our normal lunch seat. "Okay, spill," she demanded before I had even sat down properly. "Spill what?" I asked, trying to act as if I was okay. But I should have known Alice would have none of that. "Bella, I know when there is something wrong with you. So its either you tell me now and I help you through it, or we wait on the guys to join us and you can include them too." She sounded threatening, but that was Alice. As she said that, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Silent tears fell delicately down my face, as I tried not to let anyone see me. "Oh, Bella! I'm sorry, was I too harsh? I'm so worried, what's bothering you?" Alice sounded so concerned, she always knew when there was something seriously wrong with me. "I don't know what to do, Alice," I sobbed secretly. She grabbed my hands tight in hers across the table. "I'm so scared," I admitted to my best friend. "Bella, what is it? You're scaring me now." "Alice, I think I'm pregnant." As I said this, her face froze. Her eyes widened as she tried to take it all in. **

"**Pregnant?" she said after what seemed like an eternity. "But, how? I thought you guys were being safe?" I nodded to answer her question, unable to say anything. I looked over at the lunch queue, Edward and Jasper would be making their way over here any minute. "My period is a week late, I've been nauseous, I've gained weight. All of these headaches, the tiredness," I explained to Alice. She deliberated for a second. "Bells, it could just be from finals coming up. We're all under a lot of stress and pressure with studying and homework. It's a lot to handle, maybe your body is just dealing with it this way?" Hearing Alice's words comforted me, she made me feel more at ease and more relaxed. She was right, I always got myself over-stressed around exam time. I took a deep breath and wiped my damp eyes. "Come with me," she said while grabbing my hand and pulling me up from the table. "But Alice, what about Edward and Jasper?" They had just finished in the lunch queue and were proceeding over to our table. I hated being like this without Edward knowing. I could always tell him everything on my mind. I didn't know how he would react to this, though I comforted myself with Alice's words and I continued to believe that there was no possibility of my theory. I hated keeping Edward in the dark, but I didn't want to worry him when there was probably nothing to worry about anyway. "Do you guys mind eating alone today? Bella and I have to go do something," Alice told them as they sat down. Both Edward and Jasper wore confused looks on their faces. "Why? Where are you going?" Edward questioned, and I tried stuttering an answer before Alice took over. "Girlie stuff," she smiled at them, and they both nodded their heads not wanting to hear anymore. We said our goodbyes, and Alice dragged me faster as soon as we exited the cafeteria. "Alice, where are we going?" I demanded as she tore down the hall with me attached to her. "The drugstore," she replied defiantly. My heart pounded. **


End file.
